Wolf's Rain: Our Generation
by Iceearth12
Summary: In this new world, four more wolves make their journey towards the infamous Paradise that the wolves are meant to find. With the passing of Luna and them, they must finish what the past wolves haven't.
1. Chapter 1 Our Journey Begins

In the city off to the far East, the warm afternoon sun illuminated through everything in its path. Not much life was shone on the streets. _All except for a small wolf dog who was carrying a sack of food in her jaws. She was taking it back to her hideout out where she was staying. _

_"I see you're stealing from the market. Surely you wouldn't mind letting us have that bag." A brisk male voice said from behind her. The wolf dog turned to look at the voice, her wolf ears raised up all the way. Behind her were four other wolves standing behind her in their wolf forms. _

_"Oh! You're wolves! I'm-" she began but was cut off by the leader. He growled at her with his wolf fangs bared some. "Shut up. Give us the bag, and you won't see us again. Scout's honor." The leader barked. Two other wolves started surrounding her with dominate growls. The young wolf dog coward in fear by this and she started to whimper. These wolves were in charge._

_All of a sudden, their ambush was stopped by a large grey she wolf. She stood in front of the pup like a mother to her child; growling at them deeply with her wolf fangs bared. She guarded the pup, much to the displeasure of the gang._

_"Touch her, and I won't hesitate to rip your throat out." The grey she wolf snarled, her wolf fangs bared. Her dominate stature made the gang leader laugh mockingly. "Well, well, well. A high strung bitch! Take 'em out boys!" The gang leader chuckled. The grey she wolf only snarled loudly at the threat before them._

_With the two other members beginning their attack, one member was left decided otherwise. He only lowered his wolf head and wolf ears in submission. This didn't go unnoticed. "Raidon, what are you doing? Didn't you hear what the boss said?" The white wolf barked. "This isn't a fair fight. Forget this." The brown wolf, Raidon, replied civilly. He wanted nothing to do with this._

_Then, the grey wolf lunged at the white wolf with her wolf fangs bared. She bites down on his wolf head as he yelped at her bite force._

_The sound of the yelp drew the attention of the dark red wolf, who jumped at the grey she wolf with his wolf jaws open. The two wolves began to fight. Raidon looks around and realized that this fight was being watched by more than just him. _

_"Stop it guys! We are drawing the attention of the humans." He said, his _

_voice hushed. The wolf dog pup took note of the attitude of Raidon. She wondered why he wasn't fighting. But a low growl grabs her attention and she quickly turns to face none other than a light tan wolf baring his wolf fangs at her. He was preparing to attack her._

_"W-Willow!" She cried for the grey wolf. But her knight in shining armor wasn't Willow, it was Raidon. He had pinned the tan wolf down with nothing but his wolf paws while giving him a cold stare. _

_Willow had her wolf head and wolf ears lowered. She stood in a dominating stance to show she wasn't backing down to these cowards in her perceived dominance._

_"Attacking a pup shows nothing but cowardice. I've never seen such idiocy from the supposed alpha." Willow growls, keeping her wolf head lowered while keeping her wolf eyes on him. That sent the leader into a fierce rage. The one thing he despised more than anything is being belittled and insulted by a female wolf. Or any wolf really._

_"Restrain her! I will finish this bitch off myself." He growled. The other two wolves did what they were told and pinned Willow down to the ground. However, the grey she wolf wasn't backing down so easily._

_"Fight me one on one, you chicken shit!" She snarled, showing she wasn't scared of him in anyway. The leader snarled before lunged at her with his wolf fangs bared. "Stop! Don't hurt her please!" The wolf dog cried, sounding panicked. _

_Then, her plea was answered with a single bullet that whizzed by the leader, stopping him in his tracks. "_Holy shit, Dan! Check out the size of these dogs!" _A hunter shouted, irritated that he missed the shot. This gave the gang the opportunity to flee from the scene. _

_The wolf dog came up to Willow, who was still on the ground from the attack. "Willow, we have to go. The humans will kill us if we don't." The wolf dog whispered, leaning towards her. They quickly move out, unaware that they were being followed._

The girls make it back to the hideout in their human forms. They start eating from inside the bag, giving them time to catch their breaths from that fiasco. "I'll say that was eventful. Hopefully we don't run into them again." Willow said in relief. The young wolf dog looks at her companion with a smile. "You said it. At least we're leaving tomorrow." She said.

Willow was about to take another bite but a familiar scent caught her attention. She gets up to follow it. It was coming from the entrance to the hideout. It was coming from the brown wolf, Raidon. He was hiding behind the entrance.

Willow outstretched her arm and pinned Raidon against the wall by his neck. She gave him a deathly stare and growled. "You! You were working with that gang of wolves that attacked us! I should take out your jugular right here and right now!" She snarled. Then, the wolf dog steps in between the two wolves with her arms outstretched.

"Willow don't! He's the one who protected me from those goons." She said. Raidon looked at the grey wolf with a look of sincerity. "I don't want to fight. I just wanted to leave this god forsaken city. Let me come with you." He inquired, his voice calm and quiet. This intrigued the wolf dog and she approached him.

"Sure! The more the merrier. It'll be cool to have another wolf join us on the way to Paradise." She smiled, much to the annoyance of her older companion. Raidon furrowed an eyebrow. He never knew such a place existed. "Isn't that a myth? Why bother going if that is?" He asked, confused on the journey.

"Then, that's a good reason for you to stay." Willow said with a smirk. "Awww…" the wolf dog pouty. Raidon was about to let the so called gang membership that he was apart of hold him back. Taking off his bandana, he said, "I want to go. There's nothing in this city for me anymore."

The wolf dog jumped for joy and put her hands on her friends backs. "This is awesome! We're going to Paradise together. I'm Haven." The wolf dog said happily. All Willow did was pout at the plus one. Raidon introduces himself.

The three stand at the outskirts of the city, the wind hitting their backs and blowing their hair forward. "You going to miss this city?" Haven asked, looking at raidon. "Hell no." He said, letting his bandana go in the wind. "Let's go." Willow said, ready to go.

_And with that, all three wolves move out in their wolf forms. They ran on the fresh blanket of snow and left their wolf paw prints behind. Neither of them knows what will happen from there on out. But their journey had just begun. They're on their way to Paradise._


	2. Chapter 2 Captured

_Miles from the city, the wolves found themselves out in a snowy Heath. But it didn't stop them from running for days on end. Haven took a look behind her to see Raidon starting to fall behind. He slowed his pace to a walk while his wolf head lowered and his wolf tongue hanging out. The incessant days they ran took a toll on him. _

_"Willow, slow down…" he pants. Willow kept looking forward with her wolf ears raised. She rolled her green wolf eyes at his complaint. Last thing she needs is a slacker to slow them down. "Should've left your ass back at the city." She muttered. Haven, by Willow's left side, kept looking behind her at a tired Raidon._

_"But… we've been running for days. I'm really tired. Can we take a break?" Raidon pants. Willow stopped in her tracks. She lifted her wolf head and sniffed the air ahead of them. She could smell the remains of a city that appears to be abandoned._

_"There's a city up ahead. Smells abandoned to me. We'll rest there." Willow says, looking back at Raidon and Haven. _

_Then, the three wolves settle down in an abandoned building. The grey she wolf had her back to Haven and Raidon, her wolf ears raised all the way. "Can we find something to eat Willow?" Haven asked, panting tiredly. "Not right now. This place doesn't seem right to me. It reeks if human junk." Willow said, looking around. _

_Around them was nothing but empty bottles, dirty needles, and papers. She despised anything that was related to humans._

_Ten minutes later, the distant sound of barking alarms Haven. Her wolf ears twitch and she lifted her wolf head. "Guys, I hear dogs." She said nervously. As if on cue, the dogs made themselves appear with growls and barks. _

_The wolves make a run for it with the danger following close behind them. However, they didn't make it very far as the sight of a dead end corners them. Willow growls at the humans with her wolf fangs bared and her hackles raised to show her aggression. She even put her wolf body against a frightened Haven to protect her._

_But they ended up getting trapped by a large net which lifted them off the ground; leaving them immobilized. _"This should keep them knocked out for a while." _A human says, sticking them with a tranquilizer. Darkness then takes them._

_No more than a few hours passed since they were captured. Willow had already awoke from the drugs and was observing the place they were being kept in, her wolf ears raised. "Willow, what happened?" Raidon asked, still groggy. "The humans captured us. But I don't know where we are." Willow whispered. Being in the next cell, he looked at her._

_"Willow… help me." She said as she started howling. Willow shushed her because the humans could not know of what they are. "Willow calm down. She can't help it. Where are we anyway?" Raidon asked. A new voice answers his question from Haven's right._

_"You guys are in the dog fights. Where humans come to bet money on the winning dog in a fight. I'm only half wolf so I breed with the winning female. So fighting isn't in my blood." A young male said. He was white with tan on his left eye, his forelegs, and on the tip of his tail. He had bright blue eyes as well. _

_Haven glanced at the other wolf dog and said, "But I'm too small to fight.". "They usually use the smaller ones as bait." An American bulldog said. Due to her small physique, it was likely that she would be defeated too easily. Then, the heavy metal door opens to reveal a human with a catchpole. _

_"Here they come. Hopefully they won't pick you." The dog said, looking at Haven with sympathy. But saying that alone wasn't enough to stop the humans. They rung the catchpole tightly around the wolf dogs neck. She cowered down in fear with her wolf ears lowered. "Willow… where are they taking me?" She whimpered, her body shaking._

_Willow saw this and immediately went into maternal mode. She snarled loudly at the humans, her wolf jaws open all the way. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" She snarled, ready to bust out of the gate. She wasn't about to let the selfish humans hurt Haven._

_The white wolf dog only sighed at Haven being chosen. "Dang, there won't be much left of her when Diablo is finished with her. Even if you do find her in the ring, it'll be too late." He said doubtfully. _

_Meanwhile, a frightened Haven was thrown in the middle of the fighting ring with a muzzle on her so her wolf mouth would be shut. She was scared to death and it didn't help that the crowd surrounding her was much bigger than her. _

_Then, another door opens and a dog that is a doberman walks out. He was much taller than her so it made him intimidating. "Don't move little one. I'll make it painless." He said in a Spanish accent. Haven knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him. In her mind, she wants Willow to save her. Where was she?_

Back at the cells, Willow and Raidon managed to break out of their cells in their human forms. Willow was determined to find Haven before anything could happen to her. "Okay, that mutt knows the way to the ring. Let's have him lead us to where Haven is." Willow said, looking around for the exit.

_The white wolf dog looks at them. If he was gonna help them, he needed to be in human form so no one could suspect. "How do I turn to human form? If I'm gonna help you with finding your friend then I need to know how." The white wolf dog asked. _Raidon told him that he needed to close his eyes and imagine being a human.

He does so and becomes human. "Okay, cool. I can take you to your friend." He says, stretching his new limbs. _With Haven, she was running from Diablo, afraid of what might happen if he catches her. "Stop running! You're preventing the inevitable!" He growled, catching her by her neck hide tightly by her neck hide with his sharp teeth._

_She was thrown and rolled on the ground with a hard hit. Diablo pinned her down by her throat. "I can't breathe…" Haven wheezed, seeing the killer look on the Dobermans face. She thought she would meet her fate but a grey figure knocked the doberman out of the way. It was Willow!_

_She tears off the muzzle off of Haven's muzzle. They head for the door that Haven was released from. "Follow Raidon. He's down the hall with that mutt." Willow said, looking at the doberman. "This way!" The white wolf dog called. The four wolves make a break for it down the hall in wolf form._

The man running the dog fights was annoyed by Willow sabotaging Diablo's performance. "Those fucking dogs! They ruined the event!" He scowled, clenching his fist. His partner came up to him. "Sir, those aren't dogs. They turned human in the cages. I think they're wolves." He tells the leader. It made him light up with a sickening eagerment.

He chuckled sinisterly. "Wolves eh? They're worth $500 a head. Get 'em boy!" The leader said, holding strands of Willow's fur, letting Diablo sniff them out.

_Diablo begins to give chase and howled. The white wolf dog picks up on the sound and he jerks his wolf head to the pack. "They're on us!" He exclaimed. Willow stands on the outskirts of the forest, her wolf tail raised._

_"Head to the woods. Don't look back. I'll catch up with you guys." She said, Haven lowered her wolf head in desperation. "Willow…" she whimpered. "Go now!" Willow ordered, showing she wasn't playing around._

_The grey she wolf looked behind her and saw the ring leader and his fighting dog on her tail. She began to run. Fires were shot and struck her hindlegs, making her stumble a bit. She growled at the stinging pain but kept running while being shot at._

_Hearing the various shots, Haven's wolf ears raised and she looked back at Willow to see her wounded. "Willow! I have to help her!" Haven exclaimed. Raidon saw her run to Willow. "Haven stop!" He exclaimed. _

_The grey she wolf looked up at her friend with a glare, her left hind leg bleeding. " Didn't I tell you to run?" Willow muttered through her pain. "You're bleeding…" Haven said, going to lick her wound. _"I'll take out the pup." A hunter said, pointing a gun at Haven. _Willow saw this and moved her quickly with her wolf teeth as a bullet struck her hip, making her cringe in pain. _

_The newly formed pack went to find shelter because a storm was starting to brew in. _The humans with their dog had no choice but to turn back around because of the storm. _Willow limped on her wounded leg, gritting her wolf teeth every time she used it. "Lean on me, Willow. There's a hollowed tree over there that we can use for shelter." Raidon said, looking at Willow._


End file.
